The importance of dimensional stability, such as wrinkle resistance and durable press properties in textile fabrics and non-woven cellulose products are well established and are of great importance and economic value to the textile industry. The majority of textile articles, both wearing apparel and household articles, available in the marketplace exhibit these properties to some beneficial degree. Although many synthetic fibers inherently possess resiliency and wrinkle resistance, fabrics containing cellulose fibers must be chemically treated to acquire these important properties needed for the modern textile market.
The principal chemical treatments which produce wrinkle resistance and durable press properties in cellulose-containing textiles and non-woven products are those in which the cellulose molecules are crosslinked, generally by reaction of a di- or poly-functional agent with the cellulose.
Many textile-treating processes have been used for imparting wrinkle resistance, but most of these employ formaldehyde in some manner or other and they contribute extractable formaldehyde to the textile. Since formaldehyde is suspected of being carcinogenic, it is essential to minimize such residues. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for conferring wrinkle resistance to textiles.